Unworldly Time Share
by The WolvGambit
Summary: AU - Wolverine goes to bring a mutant to the institute from Tokyo, Japan. Little does he know that she teleports anyone to other dimensions and she has no control of her powers. Logan lands on Sera fighting for his life with Delta Squad.
1. Prologue

**Unworldly Time Share**

**Summary: AU X-Men/Gears of War Crossover - Wolverine goes to bring a mutant to the institute from Tokyo, Japan. Little does he know that she teleports anyone within her viewing radius to other dimensions and she has no control of her powers. Logan lands on the planet Sera fighting for his life with the COG soldiers of Delta Squad.**

**Rating: PG - 15 Language and Gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gears of War or X-Men. X-Men are property of Marvel Comics and Gears of War is property of Epic Games. I am making no profit off this.**

**Notes: Please let me know what you think and if I have to up the rating. I think I might...**

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Noise; not quite human, not quite animal. A strange grunt, growl, with an stranged groan. The smell of smoke, gas, and a coppery foul stench that wasn't quite blood but was so rotten that it made him want to vomit. As his eyes began to focus on his surroundings, awareness started to settle in that something wasn't right. Tuning his ears, the strange animalistic sounds were getting closer, along with another foul stench that was indescribable. Spinning around without a hitch, he crouched down at the sound of a chainsaw heading in his direction.

Heavy thundering of feet and the grinding of gears with a sickening rattle as the piece of machinery revved sputtering and groaning as fuel was sucked through the intake. While listening to the fast approach of the creature, he could hear several shouts, gunfires, and explosions a few blocks away. The engine continued to sputter and growl as he shifted from his crouch to meet the growling face of a creature he could not describe as it barreled towards him, chainsaw raised as he extended his claws and met the weapon head on.

Blades cracked against metal, jerking his arm bck as the teeth of the saw clacked about, popping off and shattering; tinkling to the ground below. Searing pain popped in bursts as some of the teeth hit against his flesh, digging in. The creature before him continuing to bear down even as the weapon grinded to a noisy hault; the chain snapping against the pressre and scalding his wrist as he felt the skin knitt back together.

With a frustraged growl he popped the other set of claws from his left hand. The three twelve inch blades of gleaming metal spearing the flesh between each knuckle with a resounding *SNIKT*. Metal reflecting against the sunlight bearing down against the weapon with keen percision, the pieces scattering around as he turned to the towering figure, plunging through armor and flesh, thrusting in an upward motion, slicing as if through butter; the last sound a groaning gurgle as blood gushed from the wounds and from the creatures mouth as he extracted his claws from it with a secondary *SNIKT* and the bloody mass fell forwards with a thud.

Kicking it with a low growl, he sniffed the air and sighed. Crouching down he examined the scaled, humanoid mass; the wounds he'd inflicted bleeding profusely with a few feet of intestine clumped underneath. Taking a better look around his surroundings, he examined the ruined structure. Scattered papers, boxes, dirt, rock, dibres, and ammo cartriges lined the floor all around. Concrete columns held bullets and were erroded off from the richochet.

Still hearing the battle raging on outside he grunted out a curse as he smelt that familiar stench while picking up the shot gun off the creatures back, checking the load and swiping the ammo for good measure. Cocking the gun, he pocketd the remaining rounds on the belt of his uniform. Making his way down the hall, he grumbled to himself. _"This is the last time I let Chuck talk me inta goin' after a mutant with a time-share."_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Xavier's School for the Gifted, New York**

**12 Hours Previous**

It was a day like any other day, Logan was up at the usual time sitting in the kitchen with a cup of black coffee and reading the news paper. The sun had just started to rise as he finished off his drink, folded the paper leaving it on the table, and setting out for his morning jog around the mansions garden area. Classes didn't start for hours and he had plenty of time for his meditation session after his run...or so he thought.

As h was slowing down into the clearing, breathing deeply of the cool morning air. A voice popped into his head and he grumbled.

"Is there a reason why you're pokin' around this early, Chuck?" He sighed. "It's not even nine."

"I'm sorry to disturb your routine, Logan, but I have a mission for you." Came the gentle reply.

"Give me thirty to get a shower and some grub."

"Of course, meet me in my office.

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

A shower, fresh change of clothes, and some breakfast later; Logan met with Xavier to discuss his mission. He was leaning against one of the leather couches listening in great detail about a new mutant he was to bring back to the mansion. A mutant who's power was to jump or have people jump across dimensions.

"I don't know about this. Wouldn't Jean be more suited to the task?"

"You're familiar with the area, Logan. She's frightened and alone. People have been disappearing."

"When do I leave?"

"In an hour. Since the black bird is out of commission I've booked you on a private jet to Japan, round trip. The pilot is a personal friend of mine." He smiled. "Bring her back safely, Logan."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**Unknown Location**

**Present Time**

The shots echoed through the hall as bullets speared flesh from bone. Pain radiating through each wound as tissues and nerves started knitting the holes back together, some pushing the bullets through the flesh to clink to the floor below. His uniform, showered in bullet holes like Swiss cheese, was becoming useless as he tossed the shot gun aside. kneeling down, he popped his claws and bided his time as he heard footfalls down the corridor. Gearing up, he met the thick mass head on gutting it from groin to neck in one fell swoop. Gore shot from the body like a projectile, coating the walls, floor, and himself with the spray as he heard a second one approaching and speared it from behind, thrusting up and retracting as the body fell.

Looking down, he picked up the weapon he'd encountered earlier and studied it. It was more than a chainsaw, it was a fully automatic rifle with a short to midrange focus. Clicking a few leavers, he extracted the cartridge and looked at the ammo count. A sixty round hold. Smirking, he rested the weapon on his shoulder and dug through the two bodies supply of ammo and pocketed the extra cartridges while making his way towards the ruckus he'd heard earlier.

He kicked the doors down to reveal a warzone before his very eyes. Humans with weapons and the creatures with weapons. The backfire lit the area around them in the predawn light. Explosions rocked the landscape with loud yells and the hisses of the creatures all around.

Seeing one trying to get the drop on him, he clicked a few instruments and the chainsaw revved to life. The machinery groaned in protest as he shoved it heavily into the creatures chest, the blades sawing through armor, flesh, and bone. The machine smoked under the strain, grinding in protest as pieces kicked back and stung wherever they hit. Blood splattered against his body as he pushed just beside the saw with his foot on the creatures chest as he disentangled it from the blades grip to the cluttered ground. Above the din he heard shouts to his right and started heading in that direction.

"We're being screwed to the wall over here!"

"Damn it hold your position!"

Rounding the corner he saw a group of armored men holding weapons similar to the one he was carrying. A tall man with a bandanna on top of his head was slicing through one of the creatures from behind, the blood splattering the front of his armor while he split it from back to neck and kicking it over.

"We're not fallin' back!" He heard him shout. "Keep hittin' 'em!"

"Ground walker!"

He turned to see the origin of the monstrous voice and came face to face with a huge creature wielding what looked to be a miniature bomb launcher. Growling, he crouched behind a barrier and checked his clip.

"Great." He grunted. "Just great. Stuck in a damn sci-fi land because of that kid."

"BOOM!" Seconds after that there was an explosion to his left. Burning rock and scalding shrapnel hit his arm. Growling, he pulled the bits of metal and rock from his arm then jumped the barrier leaving the gun behind and popping his claws. He heard gunfire stopping behind him as the one man spoke over the din.

"INCOMING BOOMER!"

"Not fer long." He rushed the huge mass, dodging the slow swing of the weapon it was trying to club him with as he sunk his claws into it's chest and climbed onto its back. The grumbling guttural groan echoed through the crumbling street-way as he dug into the creature through the perch on its back. Gunfire echoed and bounced of its amor. Growling he uppercutted his right set through the back of the creatures skull, the blades puncturing through the grotesque face just underneath the bridge of the nose and below the eyes. The Boomber fell with a sickening thud to the ground below as he retracted his claws.

Climbing off the corpse he looked up at the group of soldiers that were staring at him as if h had grown an extra head. He studied them from left to right. The man on the far left was about 5' 11'' with blond hair and a soul patch. His eyes were hardened by years of battle experience and his posture said a lot about his character. His armor was a light colored teal with a skull inside a gear in black on the center of his chest. Atop his head sat a single set of goggles. He could tell by his scent that he didn't get too up close and personal with the creatures and preferred long to mid range combat for he smelled more of gunpowder than blood.

The man beside him was a tall African American and in laymans terms he was 'built like a brick shit house'. The man definitely was a sports player of some kind his black hair trimmed short, his eyes soulful, and his posture screamed confidence. He reeked of blood and explosive residue signaling a close to midrange combat, his arms were bare and his hands were covered by thick leather gloves. His right hand holding the heavy weapon as it rested on his shoulder.

To his right, he was about the same height as the blond man, Hispanic, with sad expressive eyes that spoke of pain and honor. Adorning his arm is a heart tattoo with the name 'Maria'. His black hair was short and cropped leading down to an interesting shaped beard and goatee combination. His weapon rested by his side.

The last man of the group was about 6'1'' with hard eyes and a posture that left no argument that he was the leader of the group in question. He smelt of gunpowder and blood, a scar marred the right side of his face, his eyes were an unnatural sort of blue that was almost white and they were focused with a quiet intensity. The bandanna he wore was ratty and well worn.

After that brief analysis, which only took a few moments, he slowly made his way towards the group and crossed his arms over his chest. An expectant look crossed his countenance.

"Thanks for the assist." The man with the bandanna stated. "You're the first person we've encountered to take out a Boomber with their bare hands."

Logan shrugged. "Wanna tell me where the hell I am and what this mess is?" He pointed to the carcass of the Boomer.

Bandanna man gave him a confused look. "What do ya mean?"

"Let me put it in simple terms for ya bub...where the fuck am I..." He gestured to the area around them. "And what the fuck is going on."

"We're in central Jacinto and those things are locusts." The Hispanic spoke up.

"Okay yer pullin' my leg. Jacinto? Locusts?"

"Where have you been?"

"I'm not from this area. An' I'm guessin' not this planet either." He grumbled the last part to himself.

"Where's your squad?"

"No squad."

"Solo? Does Hoffman know about this?"

"Look bub, I'm not from this planet. I have no idea what's goin' on, no idea what I'm fightin', no squad, no information what so ever. I'm here because of some sort of time/space displacement mumbo jumbo."

"You expect us to believe that?" The leader held up his chainsaw.

SNIKT

"Believe what'cha see then." He held up his hand and they backed up. "Now that I have yer attention, let's start with names."

"Sergeant Marcus Fenix, leader of Delta squad." The man with the bandanna stated. He then started pointing at the others from his left going left. "Corporal Dominic Santiago, and Privates Augustus Cole and Damon Baird. So who are you?"

"My name's Logan, codename's Wolverine."

After the introductions there was an explosion behind Logan, the grenade detonating against a barrier and some of it shattering and hitting the left side of his face. Jerking with the force of the collision. He grumbled under his breath and pulled the pieces from his face. The team of soldiers in front of him watching as the deep gash healed before their eyes. Baird's expression topped them all.

"What are you man?"

"Somethin' more an' less than human." He popped his claws. "That's all you need to know for now."

"Well yer gonna need a set of armor and some weapons." Marcus spoke up. "And for the sake of argument, we're gonna sayh we've recruited a stranded."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bub."

"Welcome to Delta." Turning around he placed a finger to his ear and clicked the tac-com. "Control this is Delta, the extraction zone is clear and we're ready for pick up."

"Copy that Delta, a King Raven is en-route to your location." Anya stated clearly through the link. "Stand by."

"Roger that, be advised that we've recruited a stranded, took out a Boomber single-handedly."

"Understood. Ten minutes to evac."

"Roger that, Delta out."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tokyo****, Japan**

**4 Hours Previous**

He was standing outside a small apartment complex looking for the address listed on the papers that Charles had given him. Lee Okyama, age 12. He found the apartment fairly quickly, the smell of fear a dominant factor, that and the small whimpers of a little girl.

"(Is anyone home?)" He asked in Japanese.

"(Go away, I'll warn you now. Nothing good will come of it.)" Came the frightened cry. "(Everyone disappears and I do not know where they go.)"

"(I can take you to someone that can help you, Lee.)" Logan replied, making his way towards her.

"(No one can help me, no one can get close to me, they all just vanish and I don't know where they go.)"

As she finally came into view, he was faced with a small child curled into a ball in the corner of the room. Quiet sobs echoed in his sensitive ears and the smell of tears surrounded him. Long dark hair cascaded across her shoulders to the floor beneath her cluttered by paper, leftovers, clothes, and other things. Her face was the last thing he saw as a sharp pain seared through his body and his vision went black.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the following fiction except for the idea. Gears of War belongs to Epic Games, X-Men belong to Marvel Comics.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Location**

**Present Time**

Logan quietly observed the place he'd been brought to. It was fairly busy with people in uniforms rushing around, checking computers, and pulling data. His nose caught Marcus' scent and turned his head in that direction, a heavily decorated man with hard features was walking next to him. They stopped in front of him as Logan crossed his arms over his chest.

"State your name." The man to the left of Marcus asked directly. He automatically didn't care for the man's attitude.

"They call me Wolverine." He cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge him.

"Mmmhmm, weapon preference?"

"I prefer bladed weapons, hand to hand combat."

"Intel tells me you took out a Boomber by yourself with your bare hands." He watched Hoffman shift from foot to foot.

"Well your Intel would be right."

Hoffman gave him a hard look then turned to Marcus. "Get this man a set of armor, weapons, and ammo." He turned around and the group started to follow. "Delta you're going out to the eat end Theta Squads last transmission came from stranded territory. They were carrying mapping data that is essential to our next target. You'll leave as soon as your newest member suits up. Grab some ammo, there's a KR unit waiting for you."

"Right." Marcus grunted and turned to Logan.

"Let's skip the armor, the lighter the better." He stripped off his tattered uniform top, the violet material with yellow sleeves being tossed aside.

"You think it wise?"

"Wise?" He barked a laugh. "Lemme just give ya a picture. That armor you're wearin' s'gonna slow me down. Gettin' shot at ain't a walk in the park but I can take the beating better than you can."

"Who are you tryin' to kid?" Marcus grumbled. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Not flamin' likely." He grunted. "I'm durable, yer not."

"Enlighten me, Logan. What exactly are you?" Marcus took off his bandanna and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Logan sighed as he locked eyes with him. Blue collided with blue as he popped his claws. "More than human, we're called mutants. These claws are my own, the metal coating them is thanks to a governmental experiment. It's surgically grafted to my entire skeleton and if you need proof, shoot me in the head."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the last statement and turned away. "If the metal knives coming out of your hands are any indication, I don't need further proof."

"Glad ya see it my way." He shook his head as he put on a standard off-duty uniform on. "So what's the deal with these freaks."

"That's just it, we don't know."

"Yer fightin' something you barely know anythin' about? What a dimension I happen ta drop into." Logan grumbled as he checked the weapons ammo cartridges. "This is gonna be fun."

XXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
Present Time**

Xavier sighed for the fifth time since entering Cerebro and coming up empty handed on Wolverine's whereabouts. It wasn't uncommon for them to end up on other dimensions or planets, but this time there wasn't even a faint reading as to where he might be. Placing the helmet back on the console, he wheeled himself away and out into the lower levels. Hank had installed a homing beacon on all the new uniforms as an upgrade. He hoped that the beacon would still be in operation and it would give some details as to where he could be.

The heavy doors opened with a swish as he exited the Cerebro chamber and entered the long hallway. Shining metal walls greeted him in the florescent lighting, his reflection clearly cast in each panel as he wheeled by on his way to the lab. Again the swish echoed through the empty halls as he entered the sanctuary of Hank McCoy. Hopefully he would have some answers. Hopefully.

"Ah Charles, salutations. Is there something I can help you with my friend?" Hank looked up from his microscope and connected his eyes with Xavier. The blue fuzzy mutant cracked a small smile as his mentor and dear friend approached him. However, his expression changed to grim when he caught the look on the older mans face.

"I can't seem to locate Logan." He stated quickly. "He has been gone longer than the necessary time period and I fear that there might be something overlooked in the young child's powers that I sent him after."

Hank placed his glasses back on and took his lab coat off, settling it on a chair. His tan button-down shirt crinkled as he rolled up the sleeves over his furry arms and went to his computer to type in a few things. "I hope you know that these GPS chips are still in development, Charles. I still have yet to test them."

"Well he always carries a uniform with him and I'm certain he changed into it on the jet before his landing in Japan."

"That does help." He answered as he pushed his glasses back up his nose with a clawed finger. The keys tinkling under his hands as he hit them in a series of movements with more finesse that it seemed his hands would allow. "There should be a signal if he's in this dimension. I know that we've had wayward members disappear of the grid before."

"Yes, quite." Xavier steppled his fingers and watched as Hank brought up the data screen and clicked a few more keys to activate the beacon.

"I'm getting no signal; it appears that the mutant child you sent him after has teleported him to another dimension. Which one, however, I won't know until I activate the auxiliary. And even so, his uniform would have to be almost completely intact for me to get a full reading."

"The chips can read other dimensions now?" Xavier questioned.

"Yes, I was working on strengthening the power source. The Shi-ar gave us several things to try, they were quite helpful and their science is positively more advanced than ours. If they're technology can be combined with ours in this device, it would be successful to track our teammates with a push of a button."

"Keep at it and tell me if you have any results. I'm going to try Cerebro once again."

"Of course. Hopefully you'll get some faint readings Professor."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I won't be sending any more members until I can get some more Intel on this young girl. I fear that her powers create some sort of cloaking device around her preventing me from reading anything more."

"Good luck."

"Same to you."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

**Jacinto East Side, Planet Sera**

**Present Time**

Logan was crouched behind a barrier of sandbags as bullets ricochet off every surface and even whizzed over his head. He was getting impatient as Marcus told them all to hold their positions and not to go anywhere. His knuckles itched as he held his frustration in check. Several creatures were piled up behind a Boomber and several that held arrow launchers with exploding arrows. One caught the side of the sandbags and blew it to pieces, the excess hitting the side of his face in a rush. Growling he pulled some of the fragments out of his face and popped his claws. Before he could even launch himself over cover, Marcus grabbed his arm and gave him a nasty look.

"Where are you going?"

"Look Jr, I don't work for you. I'm just along for the ride. If you wanna clear this place out then I suggest you let me go if ya wanna keep yer hand."

In that instant, Marcus let go and said only one thing. "Yer funeral."

"Not gonna happen." He stated thickly as he launched himself over the barrier and out into the fray. Bullets popped through and through in flashes of red, the rounds sinking into the surrounding areas behind him as he stepped up to the first grub crouched behind a concrete road block. In one quick flash he removed its head clean off its shoulders and it rolled off the neck and onto the pavement below with a soft thud. Blood spurted from the neck as it keeled over to its side, a pool of blood forming underneath. Behind him he heard the approach of footfalls and a garbled hiss as he crouched and bided his time. A weapon soon came into view with a glowing tip, immediately he slashed up in an uppercut motion severing the arm from the body and the weapon fell to the ground at his feet. Spinning around he jabbed his claws through the creature's sternum puncturing armor, flesh, and bone. A death-rattle later and the creature was face first on the ground with a thud.

He turned behind him to see one with a chainsaw approaching him, weapon fully cocked and ready, the rattling of the chains as the engine revved. The skull split before his eyes in a brilliant flash of blood, bone, and brain matter. Pieces scattered about like a watermelon being hit with a hammer, gore splashed his uniform as the scene finally came to a halt, the body falling to its knees before collapsing forwards.

"Your welcome." Came Marcus' voice through the headset as he crouched behind another barrier.

An explosion rocked the landscape as the Boomber got closer and closer to the squad; Logan made his way behind it cutting down everything in his path. The creature was slow and not very agile which served to his advantage. Taking down the last of the Theron Guards with a decapitating swipe, he positioned himself behind the massive creature and launched himself on its back. His claws dug into flesh as he punctured it several times, blood squirting through the holes and dripping down towards the cluttered ground below. The Boomber moved, albeit too slow to shake him off, and he managed to dig his claws just underneath the skull and slicing the head in three different pieces.

"Dude what are you trying to pull?" Baird huffed coming from behind a concrete road block to see if the coast was clear. "You an adrenaline junkie?"

Logan gave him a funny look as he sheathed his claws and stepped down from the fallen corpse of the Boomber. "I'm just getting the job done, I'm not very patient."

"So I see." Dom spoke up with a small chuckle as their tac-coms sparked to life with the voice of Coronal Hoffman.

"Delta, report."

"All threats eliminated, we're making our way towards the target." He answered clearly. "Where do we go from here?"

"You want to take the street west of your current position. There should be at least one squad member in the area in request of assistance. As far as I can tell he's going to need some medical attention."

"Copy that, Fenix out."

"So we're on a search and rescue mission?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"It's better than sitting around." Logan huffed as he took a rag out of his pocket and cleaned off his face. "Besides, I've been hankerin' fer some action fer a long time. This is what I call a decent scrap."

"Then let's move out, nightfall's gonna come soon and we're not going to get very far with kryll ridin' our asses."

"Kryll?"

"They're carnivorous nocturnal bat-like creatures. However, they avoid light. Stay in the light and you won't get your ass eaten off."

"Okay..." He turned to Marcus. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to cut through, but with an added variation. Most of these buildings have power and we're going to turn on the generators. If you see any propane tanks from here to there, shoot them so they explode and burn. We're gonna need the light because I know we're not going to make our destination before nightfall." He paused and took a breath. "The kryll are cannibals and they'll eat their own kind so if there are any locusts in the area, which I'm sure there will be, take out the lights above them to save on ammo."

"Alright, light is the main objective here to give us the advantage."

"Right. And Logan, don't try to play indestructible." Marcus pointed out. "We need your skills and hell if I know what you'll heal from."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be patient."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Logan had seen some strange shit in his time, but what he was seeing now was unbelievable. These bat-like creatures were swooping down out of the sky and devouring the locusts within minutes causing them to run around, practically in circles, while being torn apart. Flesh fell to the rocky and debris filled ground below their feet as they all watched in shocked horror the damage these small creatures could do. Sighing, Logan took out his pistol and shot the drone right between the eyes to put it out of its misery.

Marcus shot the propane tank to the left of the carnage as Logan kicked the body before him.

"Poor bastard." He snickered.

"I heard that." Cole came up from behind. "Damn."

"I don't think there are any words to describe this." He chuckled. "But thanks fer playin', bub."

"So what's next on the agenda?"

"We're half way there." He looked around at their surroundings. "The extraction point is just beyond those buildings."

"Man, I really don't like this." Baird spoke up while observing the area around them. "There have been more and more of them coming out of the wood work lately. Something is definitely going down."

"I agree with that, sure. But right now nothing is concrete."

Logan bent low and touched his fingers to the ground. Putting them to his face he sniffed them. A series of smells, old and new, came through. Gunpowder, blood, sweat, salt, fuel, rotting flesh...it was a chore just separating them all. He managed to separate the humans from the creatures however. The results were less than fitting for the situation.

"Is that squad the only squad that's been through here?"

"As far as we know of. Intel is sketchy. Communications have been blocked by seeders."

He sniffed the air again. "So that's that underlying tang. I think your soldiers were here and then they headed that way." He pointed behind him with his thumb. "Yer leader's got it all wrong."

"And just how would you know that without any equipment?" Baird walked up to him with his face in a hard expression glaring daggers through him.

All he did was tap the side of his nose. "The nose knows."

"Right."

"Well, I can tell half the time while the others are holding their own, you're practically wantin' ta wet yer pants an' run ta yer mama." He snickered.

"Screw you man."

Dom started to laugh along with Cole while Marcus cracked a smile. "Alright enough, let's get movin'. Which way?"

"Behind me going east. We should make it before dawn."

"Lead the way."

"With pleasure." He grunted. "Keep yer weapons loaded, there's gonna be a lot more o' those funky monsters on the way."

"Noted."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed to be darker than normal since the kryll hovered in the sky above, blocking the moons glow. Before all of this, Rosea was the clearest too be seen. Its orange glow would be welcomed about now but unfortunately it wasn't a luxury they were going to have. Marcus sighed as he looked at the road before him, Logan leading the way. It seemed inevitable that a confrontation would be unavoidable as they were taking the opposite direction that Hoffman had dictated. For some unexplainable reason, Marcus trusted this mans instincts...he just didn't know why.

"How much further?"

"Couple miles at least; they've been on the move for quite sometime and I don't blame 'em." He closed his eyes and took a few more deep pulls of breath. "They're gonna make a right at the next alley."

"How can you tell that?" Baird grumbled as he was picking up the rear.

"Somebody bled out two rows down. Been there a while."


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the wait people, been busy with other stories and I accidentally misplaced this one. I hope you enjoy the short update and I will have more soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"We've got company comin'." Logan stated all of the sudden and the others ducked behind barriers in the alley in which they were situated.

"Can you tell us what?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood next to him. The lights from the street made his frame cast a shadow on Logan's.

"Dunno their down wind." He pointed towards the end of the alley. "And yer not helpin' matters much by crowdin' me."

"Look, I don't see why we should have to trust this guy." Baird ground out through gritted teeth. "I mean there is no way he can do all the stuff he's claiming he can do. I have to have equipment, heat seekers."

"Baird, shut up."

"He's right, blondie. Shut your hole or you'll lead 'em straight to us." Logan crouched and tuned his ears; the footfalls were harsh against the pavement, rocks crinkling under their boots. "Their about six yards out at the end of the alley towards the east. Their lookin' fer yer downed men."

"How long?"

"Not long, if we _quietly_ get to the end of the alley we can ambush them before they find yer squad."

"Alright, you heard him. Quietly." His eyes automatically hardened at Baird and he received a stern look in return.

"Nobody fires until I say." He turned around to face all of them. "If you wanna live."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd set up a perimeter while Logan leaned up against the wall facing towards them so he wouldn't be spotted. The alley was dark enough, but light enough so they wouldn't be eaten by the kryll. Logan on the other hand wasn't so lucky since his position was right on the edge. He ground his teeth and dealt with the pain as each little creature's sharp teeth dug into his flesh and tore it off piece by piece. Marcus had made a move to try and shed some light on him but he stopped him with a raised hand and a firm glare. His body was repairing the damage each time they swarmed down on him, kitting him back together piece by piece.

Baird looked on in horror and tried to hold down what was left in his stomach from dinner as he watched and couldn't look away. Cole shoved his shoulder and positioned his gun so that he'd have something else to concentrate on. Dom just didn't know what to think and waited with baited breath for the signal.

Finally the entire group heard the upcoming presence of the squad of locusts and watched as he finally gave the signal and out popped his claws as he launched himself at the first wave. With a growling roar, the first one went down and his gun slid into the alley behind him as the others opened fire at the remaining creatures. The flashings sparks illuminated the surrounding area so well that they all bared witness to the constant slashes, blood spatter, and limbs scattering about before he turned to them and sheathed his claws.

"You guys are slow." He huffed and pulled some entrails off his shoulder. They all stared at him wide-eyed as he pulled another set of intestines from his tattered uniform. "What are you girls lookin' at?"(1)

"Nothin'." Marcus sighed with a harsh huff of breath before looking at his men. "Find any ammo you can, something tells me we're going to need it."

"Yep." Logan stated with a sigh. He then pointed to the right and looked at all of them. "We want to go that way."

"Sure, no problem. Let's all follow the leader till he gets us lost, or eaten, or captured…" He immediately stopped his rant when he saw three metal blades in front of his face.

"Listen here bub, I'm tired of the wisecracks, and if you don't cool it I'll tie you to a pole somewhere and leave ya fer them things. Don't tempt me. I can be a nice guy, an' right now yer pushin' my buttons."

Shut up for the time being, Baird followed them after grabbing his share of ammo from the bloodied ground below their feet. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Westchester****, New York**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

"It's really strange, Professor." Hank stated as he walked into the Professor's office. "Logan is giving off a very weak signal and it's from an entirely different solar system all-together."

"Where?"

"That's just it, I don't know where." He pulled up a holographic map of the solar system and then zoomed out various times until it showed a spectacular view of at least twenty different galaxies. "As we know there are only a couple of planets in the various galaxies surrounding ours that sustain life." He zoomed in on the fifth galaxy to the right all the way above the Milky Way. "As you know, we're all the way down here." He pointed to the bottom of the screen. "And this unknown galaxy is up here. "He pointed to the blue and red group of swirling stars. "There are no records of this planet and it's several millions of light years away. We don't have the technology to get there and we don't have the technology to communicate at that distance."

Xavier wheeled forward slightly to get a closer look at the solar system of that particular galaxy. "Do we at least know what planet he's on?"

"This one." He clicked a few keys and the holo-map zoomed in on the sixth planet away from the sun. "Their sun is twice as big as our own, they have at least eighteen planets in their solar system and the planet Logan is on has three moons."

"It looks almost like ours."

"Almost, but not quite."

They both gazed upon the swirling clouds.

"How do we have these pictures?"

"Sheer luck, I suppose." Hank scratched his head. "It would take a very long time for a satellite to get there, and I guess that there was one able to complete the journey before it shut down."

"Well I have a vast amount of gratitude for that one satellite."

"You and me both, old friend." Hank continued clicking keys. "You and me both."

XXXXxxxxxxx

(1) At the end of the cinimatic on Marvel Ultimate Alliance, Wolverine looks at Spiderman, Thor, and Captain America after he takes out his gunship and pulls some metal out of his body. He says "What are you girls lookin' at?"


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, been working hard on all of my stories trying to get them up to date. Sorry if I took to long. Enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sighed as they continued to pass ruin after ruin, seemingly endless amounts of broken buildings, rubble, and bunkers. Their whole world turned into a warzone fighting these creatures. It seemed so laughable that he was waiting for the proverbial punch-line. Taking in a deep breath again, he fixated on the coppery, iron, and almond smell that signaled blood near by. However, his expression turned grim to the undertone in the scent.

"Yer boy is gonna need medical attention quick 'er else he's gonna lose a limb." The group stopped behind him, their footfalls ceasing in the otherwise silent part of the area they just happened to be traveling. Silence in these parts was extremely rare and always warranted caution. Grumbling, Logan turned to face the squad leader with a frustrated sigh. Knowing the question beforehand, he held a hand up and spoke.

"Before ya ask, gangrene is startin' ta set in. Rottin' flesh smells a lot different than regular just bleedin'. Don' question me on how I know this." The last comment was directed at Baird who just gave him a stern glare, a blond eyebrow rose high in defiance.

"How much longer?" Marcus asked as they started walking again.

"Hard ta tell, it could be worse than I can sense, might be better. There's too much stuff ta sort through, but everybody knows the smell o' blood. That's one thing that won' be changin' anytime soon."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawns light was very different here than on earth. The colors were more pronounced and the sky lit brightly with richer hues than he'd ever seen. However, the orange colored moon he'd failed to notice during the night had been hidden by the swarms of kryll that had ate his flesh. Logan's focus was drawn to a silver colored moon a vast distance away from that one and turned to Marcus with a quirked brow.

"Rosea and Triameed; two of four moons that circle Sera." He replied simply.

With a once nod, Logan took another couple of deep breaths and again pointed them in the direction they were to go.

XXXXxxxxxxxx

Xavier sat behind his desk looking at his team with a gentle sigh. This was going to be one of the most difficult missions they'd ever taken on and it was only going to get worse. The dimension that Wolverine had been teleported to was so far away from their current position that it was going to take a great deal of time and energy to devise a way to get their and back without complication. Something their current machines couldn't do, even with the Shi'ar technology.

"I'm sorry to have called you all at this early of an hour, but the news I have cannot wait."

"What is it, Charles?" Storm asked as she took her seat.

"I made an error on my part by sending Logan on a mission to Tokyo earlier this week. I underestimated the young girls powers since her powers generate a shield that is designed to block certain aspects of my telepathy. Her powers are of unknown strength and capacity which has led Logan to be teleported to another dimension far off in another galaxy even." He paused briefly. "I know that this is not uncommon among us, but I fear where he has been teleported is. We have very little information on it."

Scott then chimed in. "So what do we know about it?"

Hank then pulled up a 3D holographic map of the galaxy, comparing the two in distance. "This is our galaxy as you know." He pointed to the familiar swirl of the Milky Way. "And this is the galaxy where Logan's faint signal was found before his tracker died out." He pointed to the purple and orange swirling clouds. "He's on the fifth planet away from the giant sun. However, since we know so little, we need to proceed with caution."

"I've already contacted Lilandra and she has decided to help us power the machine with the crystals from their home world. Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops, and Storm will be sent in to find our friend."

"What should we expect?" Storm asked.

"That I can't give you a solid answer on, you'll know more once you're able to get there."

"Dis soun's strange, mon ami." Gambit grunted from his corner next to Rogue, shuffling his cards absent-mindedly while his unique eyes scanned the office. "Can y' even sense if de Wolverine be alive?"

"He's alive, Gambit. That much I do know, but the galaxy is too vast, even for Cerebro."

"When d' we leave?"

"As soon as the finishing touches are put into effect."

"It will take time, I've never dealt with anything quite like this before and galaxy travel is quite strange. There are only a few known mutants on the planet with such powers, but the ability to duplicate locations across great distances is rare."

"S' dis little fille hit de jack pot?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Hank adjusted his glasses.

"So vhat is our job?" Piotr spoke up.

"You, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat are the back up team just in case they need more support. I don't want to send in too many at a time, we do not know what we're up against."

"Understood."

"Good, we will call in the first team when everything is set up." Charles stated while waving a hand. "You may carry on."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are ya gonna stare at it all day blondie or are ya gonna fix it?" Logan gritted his teeth as he watched Baird stare at the broken down ATV that they had found along the way.

"I don't see you trying to fix anything?" He remarked sourly.

"I don't even know how the fuck it works, that seems to be yer area of expertise." He pointed a finger at him. "Show me under the hood, an' if it runs anythin' like we got back home maybe, just maybe, I'll lend ya a hand."

"Fine, whatever." He unscrewed a couple of bolts and popped the top panel. "Basic engine work, imulsion powered, four block piston engine."

"Right…" Logan rubbed his jaw as he looked at the unusual wiring. "Ya call this a vehicle? Where tha hell is the battery, spark plugs, an' gas line?"

"Here." Baird pointed to a block to the right with faded lettering, "Here." He pointed to a few rusted coils. "And here." He then pointed to an eroded hose.

"Looks like it's all gotta be replaced." He smirked. "What're ya gonna do about it, rookie?"

"Are you kidding me man? I already knew that, and shit, there are no parts for miles."

"S'far as I can tell." He grunted. "S' we still huffin' it on foot?"

"Unless you've got the parts in your pockets, yeah tough guy we are."

"Alright, cut the shit you two. If we're gonna be going at it on foot, we might as well keep going. Standing here arguing is not going to do that squad any good." Marcus grumbled as he turned toward Logan. "Which way?"

Logan took a deep breath and started separating the smells around him. "That way." He paused pointing to the open road behind Marcus where several old cars lined the streets. "We've still got a good bit of ground ta cover before night fall."

"Fine you heard him, let's move out."


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait, been working hard on all of my stories trying to get them up to date. Sorry if I took to long. Enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really do have to thank you Lilandra, this is something I have to stay here with Hank and research." Charles sighed as she walked beside his chair, her silver body suit glistening in the sun, her black hair billowing in the breeze. He turned to her with a sigh, she was as he would always remember her, graceful, beautiful, her eyes full of wonder from her travels in the vast reaches of space.

"I understand, Charles. It is not every day that you encounter someone with the power to cross galaxies." She smiled. "I am more than happy to do it. Just tell me who I will be escorting."

"Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Colossus." He replied easily as they walked up behind him in their uniforms. "When can they expect departure?"

"Immediately if they are ready."

"Well, I do believe they are; we'd like to see Logan home in one piece as soon as possible." Xavier smiled as he turned to his team. "You are going to be leaving for this uncharted world ASAP, please remember that Cyclops' team goes first, Nighcrawler I'm putting you in charge of the second team."

"Don't worry, we will find him." Storm smiled. "You can count on us."

"I know I can."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Logan sighed as he looked out at the darkness from the camp that they had made up at the end of the road. A couple of garbage cans surrounded them to keep the kryll off their position; he turned his head and took a deep breath. They still had a bit of time, but not much, and at the rate they were traveling the man was looking at a painful amputation.

"So where do you come from exactly?" Baird broke the silence in that exasperated tone of his.

"Why does it matter?" He responded with a growl. "I'm hoping to be out of this place before too long anyhow."

"I find it hard to believe that you come from another planet."

"I see." He grunted and searched his pockets for a cigar. "Well, you've got creatures runnin' around yer planet that yer at war with, things I've never seen in my lifetime, and yet you question that I'm from another planet, another galaxy all together? You're a hypocrite if I've ever met one ta date."

Baird narrowed his eyes and huffed a breath, but before he could say anything Dom interrupted him.

"You know, he has a point."

"Shut up."

"So, what are we lookin' at time wise?" Marcus cut in getting straight to business.

"We're lookin' at another few hours after sunrise, that is if the creature traffic is minimal."

"I'd doubt that, those suckers are lined up in all the streets." Cole busted in. "But it sure is fun to bust 'em up, ain' enough freaks ta stop this man."

Logan chuckled at his enthusiasm while he lit his cigar and took a deep drag. "We leave at dawn and head east. Plug up any holes you find."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

The sun was bright over the horizon as they started their journey; buildings seemed to have their own personalities in the early light, the glow saturating the war-crafted foundations. Each structure had a story to tell, vastly it didn't look like much, but individually the carved stone had life that was beautiful in its own way, but uniquely destroyed.

The air was thick and humid; clouds started to settle overhead, dark and filled with rain. A storm was coming on the horizon as the wind whipped through the hollow alley. Tilting his head to crack his neck, he took another deep breath and tuned his ears. Coming to a dead stop he held up his hand and listened. A few seconds after, the ground underneath their feat started to shift.

"Shit…" He heard Marcus grumble behind him. "Emergence hole!"

Exasperated with the interruption, he pulled a grenade off his belt and tried to listen again, the echoing of footfalls behind him made it difficult but he managed to separate the sounds, the crumbling soil beneath his feet and the groans of the creatures below the surface helped him pin point the exact location of the hole and tossed the grenade just as they started to surface. The explosion shredded a nearby sandbag and little pieces of rock clacked against the pavement as he drew a breath from his cigar.

"Yah know, ya'll are kinda slow fer soldiers." He smirked smugly as they rose from behind their barriers, Baird with a bland expression as he reattached the unused grenade to his belt.

"Showoff." He grumbled under his breath.

Without missing a beat Logan replied. "I'm the best there is at what I do."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours since they'd exited the solar system and most of them were sitting at the table for dinner except Rogue. She'd decided to look out one of the many windows on the ship and watch the stars that were light years away pass by. It was here that Gambit had found her.

"Y' look like y' los' y' bes' frien' chere." He rattled off in his Cajun drawl, his red on black eyes reflecting back at him on the window's surface. He trailed a fingertip through the white strands that framed her face.

"Ah don' like this, Remy." She sighed, her green eyes looking into his from the window pane. "Somethin' feels off."

"When dere is galaxy travel, somet'ing always feels off. I jus know dat we'll fin' de Wolverine in one piece."

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

"So Piotr are you feeling a little strange at the aspect of going to a whole new galaxy?" Kitty asked her fiancé while she took a spoon full of her mashed potatoes.

"I am alvays feeling strange when we have space travel Katya, the fact that our comrade is in a new place makes me uneasy as well." He replied as he pushed his plate aside, clearly finished. "We will find him."

"Of course." She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

_"We will be exiting the Milky Way within the hour and soon be fully charged for light speed. Our destination, Galaxy one-seven-three-B, planet five from the sun."_

"Do you have a plan, Cyclops?" Storm asked. "I have a feeling that we may not be welcomed to this new world."

"If that is the case, then we will take the necessary actions." He stated quickly, adjusting his ruby-tinted glasses. "But for now, we go in and we try to find Wolverine."


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

He huddled against the wall, cigar clenched between his teeth, a hand raised to bring the rest of the squad to a halt. He could smell the blood, six yards down wind, but there were also a heard of creatures coming their way. Thundering of feet, growling like animals, chainsaws being revved. They wouldn't go down easy.

In that single moment, he crouched and popped his claws, the metal reflecting the sunlight against the back wall as he waited. He heard Marcus come up beside him and crouch behind the barrier beside him to the right.

"What's up?"

"Six yards in, your squad and a heard of those Locusts." He sniffed again. "They're headed this way about half the distance."

"Somebody get a sniper ready…"

"No, the less that they know about our position the better." Logan grumbled. "If we snipe, they'll find us. We want to stay hidden."

"My squad." Marcus' eyes met his.

"Yeah, but if we go by yer call yer boy will get killed an' we'll all have a sure run in with bullets." He held up his claws. "You want yer men the easy way or the hard way?"

"Fine, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm going to hunt, keep 'em off yer toes." He then turned to Baird. "You any good with a rifle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yer gonna scout rooftops, don't stay in one position too long. Clear?"

"Whatever." He made his way towards an adjacent building.

"Cole?"

"Yeah…"

"You're going to side me if ya can keep quiet, Marcus yer gonna move to the other side and snipe from those rooftops, Dom you find a way around the mess and head towards the squad. Don't get pinned down. We'll all

meet down the alley straight back." He mumbled.

Looking down the long stretch of land he turned to Marcus quickly and signaled him to take his position. Cole followed up right behind him as they made their way towards another building. "When ya see the first bastard go down, take yer shots, I move fast so don't you dare take yer eyes off the action."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the strangest thing." Hank sat at his desk and scratched his head before looking at the professor. "I can't fathom how we will be able to get that little girl over here without any of us getting teleported to other dimensions."

"It does defy explanation, but I figure there should be a way to undo the damage and rectify the situation." Charles rubbed his chin as he looked at the map. "I believe I can shut down her powers temporarily and we can run a scan on her memories. We will then be able to find each person that has disappeared over the span of her powers and safely return them home."

"That would take quite a lot of time, Professor. I'm not even sure I could design something that would bring those people back once we found them."

"Quite." Xavier pressed a button to get his chair moving forward and glanced around the blueprints in front of him. "It will take time, but those people need to be back on this planet."

"I just hope that Logan is brought back to us in one piece. From what I've been able to observe, the planet he was teleported to is a war ravaged place. It's not a place that any of us would want to be."

"The planet was indexed?"

"Yes and no." He answered quickly. "It's not unheard of, from what I can gather. The planet's name is Sera and they've got a pretty colorful history with war. They are a species of human that have been fighting more battles than we have, including a group of wars that lasted for seventy-nine years called the Pendulum Wars."

"Something akin to our own Civil Wars?"

"It could be compared to that, but not completely. It was a Civil War in nature, but the war was for an energy source called Imulsion." He adjusted his glasses. "Imulsion is a naturally acquired resource that flows throughout the planet and is more plentiful than oil. The war was to see who could control the entire surplus which appears to be infinite."

"I see." Xavier paused. "What are they fighting for now?"

"Freedom."

"From what?"

"That, I do not know. But from what I've seen, it's not a pretty picture."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan eased down against the ground and took in a deep breath, they were close and getting closer by the minute. He could sense Cole right behind him and wondered if bringing him along was the best idea since he had seen how active and vocal he could be in a fire fight. Right now, stealth and silence is what they would need to clear the area without a hitch.

At that moment in time, with those thoughts rushing around his head, he turned to the man in question with a stern expression and put his finger to his lips to signify quiet. Cole just nodded and crouched behind the smaller man whilst he again scouted the area for the targets. Checking both Marcus' and Barid's positions, he popped his claws and started scooting out into open terrain and hid behind some sandbags signaling for Cole to stay where he was and arm himself.

Keeping his ears tuned to his surroundings, he counted the footsteps as they approached his position. Closer and closer, his thumb brushing over his fingers as he made a fist and steadily got into a ready position. The countdown from five had begun, and on the one he thrust up just in time with a brilliant flash of blood and armor as he sliced the first creature from groin to chest and shoving it face first on the ground. Three shots went off in quick succession taking out their targets in bloody pops with brain matter scattering around the area and hitting buildings before the bodies slumped forward. A change in position, another few slices followed by sniper fire whizzing by in the open spaces.

One by one the targets fell solidly, blood filling up the battered ground around them along with entrails and bullet casings. Ducking behind another barrier he signaled for quiet and pressed a finger to his tac-com.

"Marcus, you got yer scope primed?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Came the crackled voice of the leader.

"I hear something big coming, real big. Sounds angry too, can ya tell me what it is?"

"Not from this angle." He responded. "Baird what'cha got?"

"Oh shit, not good Marcus. Do we have a hammer of dawn anywhere?"

"Fuck, don't tell me…"

"Berserker!"

Logan grumbled and covered his ears with a growl as a high-pitched screech pierced his ear drums. Gritting his teeth, he peered over the barrier and saw something even worse than the other creatures he'd encountered during his stay on this broken down planet.

"What the fuck is a Berserker?"

Baird chimed into the conversation. "Female locust, blind, hunts by sound and smell, almost impossible to get past the armor without the hammer of dawn to weaken her."

"Uh huh." He grumbled and thought for a moment. "Hammer of Dawn?"

"Complex satellite weapon, fires a beam of energy on its target."

"We got one?"

"Heh no."

"Just great."

"Hey Dom?"

"Yeah Wolverine?" Dom's crackled communication fuzzed in and out with his response.

"Any spare weapons where yer at?"

"A few, what'cha lookin' for?"

"Hammer of Dawn."

"I'll check, what's the deal."

"Some crazy thing called a Berserker."

"Well that's just perfect."


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Logan popped his head up from behind the bunker and watched the tall creature, it's posture completely erect and focused; it's nose held high. Weighing his options against the time it would take before Dom found the weapon in question and the time it would take for him to distract the thing, he chose the option that would take less time and radioed Dom.

"Forget the blasted weapon and head for the squad."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me damnit just do it. And Marcus, don't be a hero, get yer men to that squad."

"You don't call the shots here." Marcus bit out as he started looking around for the weapon in question. "I do, you hold back until we can find a hammer understood?"

"Sorry bub, I don't take orders from you." Huffing a breath, he jumped the barrier with claws drawn hearing Marcus in his ear shouting curses as he stood in plain view. "Alright you ugly bitch, come get me."

He watched as she turned her head and started to rush him, the screech piercing his sensitive ears as he grit his teeth and dodged out of the way. Within a few moments she ran right straight into a wall knocking debris winding and turned to smell the air again. He was one step ahead of her, crouched down with his head held high; claws gleaming in the sunlight.

Growling he rushed the berserker head on, his claws digging into its chest before it knocked him into a wall. Grumbling, he picked himself up off the ground, flesh torn off his face, and rushed the creature again.

Up above, Baird watched the battle from his scope almost puking at the sight of the metal in his face gleaming in the sunlight as he rushed the berserker again, its huge fists pummeling him into the ground as he held on and dug his claws into its chest again and again.

Below, Marcus had managed to find one of the satellite weapons and was rushing back towards the carnage. His eyes were fixated on the beating Logan was taking, blood and skin flying apart underneath the massive fists along with the metal clanks signaling each impact.

Angry at the situation, he tried to distract the creature before it could do any more damage to Logan, but before he could a violent gurgled screech was heard signaling the death of the berserker in a brilliant flash of blood and gore against the back wall and over the top of the bloodied man below. Grumbling, he watched as Logan shoved the deadweight to the side with a shove of his arm and then pull himself out of the crater in the ground. Fumbling for words and finding none, he rushed forward and pulled Logan from the mess before he watched the man drop to the ground and spit blood out of his mouth, his wounds healing right before his very eyes.

Cuts and tears in his face sealing closed, the missing pieces of his chest covered by fresh skin, the flesh of his hands missing over the top of his knuckles sealing closed as his claws retracted back in their housings. When he was finally healed enough to stand, he watched as he realigned his jaw with his right hand and stare him down with one eye before it completely came back into its socket on the right side, the blood below the only signal that it had been destroyed in the battle.

"What?" Was the only word that came from his mouth as he brushed himself off. "We movin' 'er are we jus' gonna stand here?"

"You should be dead." He looked him over.

"Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know." He waved him off and started down the ally. "Tell blondie ta get his ass down here."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

"How much further do we have to go?" Scott found himself asking Lilandra as they both peered out into space.

"We are but a few days away now, a week at the most. I know it's not what you wish to hear but right now, it's the best we can do." She responded kindly. "I do not want our enemies to find us."

"Yes, that would be bad. I just hope that Logan is doing fine where he's at."

"As from what I've seen of him in battle, the Wolverine can take care of himself." She smiled.

"Yes, but we don't know what we're up against."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has there been any more word on their progress?" Xavier asked as he wheeled into the lab.

"I had a transmission a half hour ago from Lilandra saying they had a week or maybe less before they reached their destination." Hank replied as he continued to surf through the computer information.

"Well it's better than I hoped."

"Yes, indeed it is my good friend." He sighed. "The research, I'm afraid, is still going slow."

"Not much of a break through on my end either. I am no closer to contacting Logan than I was seventy-two hours ago." He stated. "Even with cerebro's enhancements, the range is still far out of my reach."

"He will make it home, Charles. I trust out team."

"Yes, I do as well."

XXXXXXXxxx

Dom knelt in front of the young man checking his wound. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be but it still wasn't good. Especially for the travel they'd have to make to find a decent evacuation point. Just as he was about to press a finger to his communicator, he heard Marcus behind him.

"What's it look like?" He asked as he knelt beside his friend.

"It's better than it would be, but it's not good. If we don't find a good LZ within the next eight hours he's looking at an amputation."

"What's yer name kid?"

"Roland Ailmont." He replied. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, we are. Where did you guys come in from?"

The soldier behind him turned to face him. "We came from the west and were headed towards the tunnels before we were gunned down. I lost two of my men and I've been trying to keep Private Ailmont secure."

"Your name."

"Sergeant Loike."

"Well Loike, you're following us. We're going as far as the outskirts for a save evac and then you're on yer own."

"I hate ta tell ya this but we're gonna have company pretty soon." Logan chimed in as he placed himself along the side wall. "It's the kid, he's drawin' 'em here with that wound."

"Shit." Marcus grunted. "Baird, ya still up there?"

"Yeah boss man. And we've got company."

"Yeah, I know. What'cha lookin' at?"

"The big guns." He replied thickly. "A few Theron's, a bomber, and some grenadiers."

"Weapons?"

"The usual ones, so stand by for explosions."

"Well ain' that flamin' perfect." Logan grumbled between clenched teeth. "Now what are we gonna do? Run? We won't make it to the point in time."

"No, we're not all going to run. Dom, your with me. We're gonna help get the kid out of here, Logan I trust you to make the right calls here, yer in charge of Cole and Baird. Keep the locust off our asses. We'll radio you and you can follow our scent trail to the LZ."

"Fine, but they'd better follow me directly."

"They will or else." He paused. "You hear me Baird?"

"Yeah, I hear you. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Let's go." He pointed to Dom and the two other soldiers. "Where's open land?"

"About a mile to my right."

"Then that's our exit."


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus gripped his lancer tightly in frustration hearing the gunfire and shouting behind him and over the tac-com. Beside him, and barely keeping up, Dom and the other soldier were carrying the injured man across the war ravaged terrain.

_"Shit Baird watch yer aim, yer lucky I heal fast!"_ He heard Logan's irate commentary followed closely by Baird's.

_"Fuck you man, I'm shooting here and you're in my way."_

"Baird, shut up and get the job done. Logan's in charge." Marcus grumbled into the com as they continued their way towards the EZ.

A few muttered curses later, and the com went quiet of negative conversation. However, they still weren't out of the woods yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

To say Logan was upset would be an understatement, he was so outraged he was seeing red. After dispatching the last of the drones he turned towards the source of his anger and picked him up by the collar of his armor, claws drawn with gore still dripping off them.

"Yer testin' my patience, blondie an' I hope ya know it. If ya got a problem with me, ya tell me directly not in the middle of a fuckin' fire fight." He then pulled him down to his level. "An' another thing, ya pull that stunt with anybody else yer more 'n likely ta kill them."

Baird finally had nothing to say when he was finally dropped to land in an ungraceful heap upon the bloodied ground, the last sound he heard being the retraction of Logan's claws. Finally the silence was then broken by him pressing a finger to the tac-com and getting in touch with Marcus.

"Okay Fenix, path's clear."

_"We're headed towards an open field for the EZ, watch your heels and we'll meet you on the other side."_

"Copy that."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all glued to the windows at the sight of the cloud crossing, the colors more beautiful then seeing them through the most enhanced telescopes. Star fields of blue, yellow, purple, and green swirling about as they entered the galaxy.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride." Lilandra stated as she joined the X-Men at the main viewing window. "There is a significant pull from this galaxy's solar system, far greater than our own. We will try to offset the balance, but we will still be pulled in."

Cyclops spoke up then. "How much longer until we reach our destination."

"Once we break the gravitational barrier and the cloud coverage, I'll be able to give a more direct assessment." She sighed softly. "I've never been this far from home before, therefore I have no knowledge of these foreign lands."

"Understood."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sighed softly and held up his hand for Cole and Baird to stop as he closed his eyes and breathed in once again. It wasn't hard to pick up the scent of blood from the fallen soldier, and he figured if he could sense it, so could those creatures. He had seen them a time or to raising their heads to the sky and breathing deep to fish out the locations of their enemies. It was then he decided they had to get that kid out of here and fast.

"We go left down this ally." He pointed beside him as he started to lead them down the ally way. "Helicopter is on its way."

"Good, I don't want to be stuck down here any longer."

"Hmph." He then pressed a finger to his ear again. "Fenix, we're nearly there and ya've got a Raven en-route. I'd say about five or so minutes till landing."

_"Copy that."_

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Dom stretched his arms out above his head, feeling the bones crack as he did so. He turned to Marcus and sighed softly before he spoke. "What's the word?"

"Logan's got a bit to go yet and we've got a five minute ETA on a Raven." Marcus sighed and then turned towards the injured soldier. "How ya doin' kid?"

"Still in pain." He heard him say, his voice muffled by the helmet he wore. "But I'll live."

"Good, chopper's on its way." With that being said, the faint echo of chopper blades filled the sky and then Logan's voice again filled his ear.

_"There's yer chopper, hold it till we get there, we can see ya up ahead."_

"Alright, hurry up." He stated as he saw both the Raven and the rest of his squad come into view. Just before landing, however, he felt what he dreaded at any given moment.

"Ah shit!" Tremors rocked the ground beneath their feet. "Emergence hole! We're being ambushed!"

"Flamin' hell." He heard Logan yell as the Raven started to land. "Get 'em on that chopper."

"Wolverine."

"Uh-uh." He growled as he popped his claws, his body at the ready in full battle stance. "No arguments this time, I'll catch up."

"Fuck."

"Nope, take the chopper up towards that building. If I ain't at the top within ten minutes leave without me. Got it?"

"Hell no."

"Tough luck then." He pointed his claws in the direction of a run-down building, it's foundation looking sketchy at best but it was still standing strong. "Go now because the way I see it, none of yer men can take the beating like I can. Yah need them and they ain't expendable."

"You've got ten, then I'm comin' after ya and their ain't gonna be any arguments. Do I make myself clear?" Marcus met his stare with one of his own. Blue charged blue, dark to light, animal versus man.

"Fine." Logan finally growled as he pointed to the chopper once more. "Now move."


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men they belong to their creators at MARVEL Comics. I also do not own Gears of War, they belong to their creators at EPIC GAMES.

AN: Sorry for the delay, here's a short blurp until I get back into the writing groove. My desktop computer caught a virus and I've had to move things from there to my lappy. So, without further ado, the small update chapter 9.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarms on the ship started to sound as a jolt went through the craft. Cyclops landed in a heap on the floor followed by Storm and Colossus. Rogue landed on top of Gambit and Nightcrawler caught Lilandra before she hit the deck.

"_I'd like to apologize in advance for the turbulence as we make our dissent. Approaching the planet now." _

"Is everyone alright?" Lilandra asked as she watched them all right themselves.

"Oui, but dis is goin' t' get bumpier by de secon' I'm afraid." Gambit replied as he eased himself and Rogue back to their feet just as the craft jerked again. "We need t' be headin' on de ot'er side."

"We will just have to make due with what we have, Gambit." Cyclops replied shortly. "Where ever we land, the mini cerebro Xavier equiped us with will find Logan."

"Sure, righ'."

"Remy, please. Now is not the time." Storm sighed as they all turned to the viewing window. Beneath layers of clouds and haze, the battle ruined planet came into view and they all gasped in shocked horror.

"This is where Logan has been transported to?"

"Apparently so." Lilandra spoke. "These are the coordinates Charles provided me with.

"Where ever he is I hope he's okay." Rogue sighed as she leaned against Remy.

"Don' worry chere, de Wolverine's a tough one hein."

"I know Remy, but this place seems deserted."

"No, there is life. Two kinds." Lilandra stated. "According to the sensors, there is human life here."

"What's the other?" Storm asked.

"Unknown, but whatever it is...it may be hostile."

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Logan ducked behind a barricade behind the building he was supposed to be at the top of. He heard the chopper up above and started to thank his lucky stars as he tossed another grenade into the fray before making his way inside and up the stairs. However, just when all seemed to be going well, he almost fell through the giant hole in the stair well. Muttering under his breath, he popped his claws and started to climb the wall upwards in the diagonal direction where the stairs started again.

His arms straining with the effort, he heard the low growls of the creatures looking for him and let out a stream of curses as he finally approached the other side. Just then the tac-com went off and a very irate Marcus filled his ear.

"Yer ten minutes is almost up Rambo, where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way nancy boy just keep yer panties on."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, you too sweetheart." Logan chuckled. "Glad you care."

"Yeah, whatever." Marcus replied. "Let's just go already."

"I'm almost there." He grumbled, taking the stairs two by two. "Just keep it warmed up for me.

Finally he breached the top of the building seeing the chopper hover over the worn structure. With a running jump, he managed to plant his claws just on the outside of the Raven before the pilot pulled away and a band of Locusts filled the roof of the building he'd just abandoned. Climbing to his left toward the opening of the craft he looked at Marcus and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"You pull another stunt like that and I'll shoot you myself."

"Yes, mother." Logan chuckled as he pulled a cigar from one of the many ammo pouches on his belt and lit it. "I'll be sure to pack clean underwear too."

Baird let loose a wild chuckle as they made their assent and that's when Logan let his gaze settle to the blonde beauty beside the obnoxious man.

"Well, ain't you a sight fer sore eyes." He spoke gruffly. "What's yer name, darlin'?"

"Her name's Anya and she's the control center for Delta." He heard Marcus grumble beside him in a voice that clearly stated 'don't even think about it'.

"Defensive much?" Logan turned to face him. "Don't worry, I've got a woman at home waitin' fer me."

He watched as Marcus walked towards Anya as he decided to take a seat next to Dom. There was a picture resting in his hand of him and a lovely woman.

"Wife?"

Dom looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yeah, her names Maria."

"Ya lookin' fer her?" Logan blew out a ring of smoke.

"I've been looking for her about ten years now." He shook his head. "I can't give up hope that she's still out there somewhere."

"No, in a time like this. Who could blame yah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Alright team, this is as close as we can get to where the last signal from Logan's suit was taken." Cyclops stated quickly as he and the first team walked off the ship. "If we find ourselves in hostile territory we need to take defensive action. We will not engage the humans."

"An dose ailen t'ings?" Gambit asked.

"According to the last transmission from Xavier, they are the creatures this planet is currently at war with."

Just then bullets whizzed by their heads and garbled voices filled the air. "Hostiles."

"Shit!"


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: I know it's been quite sometime but I've been blocked lately. As promised though, here's a small chapter to keep things going and to prove that I'm not dead...just detained. Hopefully it won't take me so long in between chapters anymore. I'm hoping.

WG

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Cyclops blasted another one of the creatures with his optics while Gambit took out another with a few of his charged cards but they just kept coming. It seemed to be endless since they came off the ship, each one of them using their powers and trying to avoid the gun fire.

"Holy shit!" Rogue stepped behind a barrier with a few charged cards of her own from borrowing Gambit's power. "What are these things?"

"There was no data on them." Storm answered from beside her teammate while shooting another set of guns with lightning. "Xavier and Beast haven't had any luck identifying them."

"Great." Gambit sighed. "Jus' great, we fightin' de unknown."

XX

On the other side of the battlefield a few miles away Logan heard explosions, voices, and radio contact between the creatures. "Shit..."

"What?" Marcus grumbled.

"We've got to turn around." Logan answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because, my friends are about two miles west of our position and they're fighting those damn aliens."

"You mean there's more of you? What'd you do, send an invitation? Party on Sera?" Baird leaned towards Logan. "It's crowded enough around here."

"Baird, shut up." Marcus ground out through gritted teeth. "How many?"

Logan tuned his ears past the helicopter blades and tried to listen in the best of his ability. "About five or six. I hear Scooter in there somewhere."

"Scooter?" Cole laughed.

"Sorry. Scott Summers, Storm, Remy, Rogue, Piotr, and Kitty."

"Anyone else?"

Logan listened again, straining, and then he heard the voice of his fiance amongst them and grumbled under his breath. "Jubilee..."

"Jubilee?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"My fiance."

Their eyes widened.

"What?"

XX

"I don't like this!" Kitty grumbled as she dodged a whole bunch of bullets. "Where is Wolverine?"

"He's somewhere close, probably over this next ridge." Storm pointed towards a mountainous region that showed up on the screen of the miniaturized tracker.

"Jubilee, you weren't supposed to be here!"

"I know Logan can take care of himself, doesn't stop me from worrying though." She grumbled at Kitty before taking out another creature. "What the hell are these things?"

"The local humans refer to them as Locust." Lilandra spoke through their com-link. "A plague that came from the inner cave systems of the planet."

"And Logan is somewhere in this mess?"

"Due west of your current location and closing in." Storm answered, surprised. "He must've heard us."

"Perfect."

XX

"The other Raven took that soldier to a med-vac station. Where are we goin'?" Marcus asked Logan as they landed in a clearing.

"Just east of here." He pointed past the tree line. "I can hear them in that direction."

"Are these people like you?"

"Yup." Logan replied, popping the 'p'. "You guys ready?"

"Sure, why not, what else have we got to lose?" Baird grumbled under his breath before loading his lancer.

Marcus cocked his shotgun. "Let's do this."


End file.
